


Wider Than A Mile

by sleeepisaplace



Series: Gentlemen Universe [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每一个cp都要有一艘月亮船</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wider Than A Mile

天微亮的时候Eggsy醒来，发现身边人不知哪儿去了。Eggsy揉揉眼睛，他坐起来，从地下捞起一条短裤穿上。接下来的首要任务得弄清楚，自己是不是在做梦。

 

Eggsy并不是那种学不会知足的类型，相反，当人成长在一地啤酒瓶碎片威胁之下的时候，一点点信任与温柔都能让他感激涕零。所以当爆炸冲击波把他扑倒，世界一片安静只剩下自己巨大的耳鸣声嗡嗡作响，Eggsy总会怀疑自己是不是在做梦。梦里他成为了Kingsman的骑士，梦里Harry对着他不动声色地微笑，梦里Harry跟他分享了卫生间里每一只蝴蝶标本的来历，而他听的津津有味，从没想过厌倦。

 

Eggsy低头看表，表盘上的时间还停留在上一次任务的时区，东八区，噢，上一个任务在香港。Eggsy想起来了，他跟Harry第一次一起出任务，混进慈善酒会套出走失机密文件下落。他从慈善会举办人的贵妇老婆口中套到一个地址，代价是七杯马提尼跟嘴巴上狠狠的一口。Eggsy记得Merlin在耳边大声咕嘟红茶的声音。

 

地址是没错，可是贵妇漏掉了重兵把守的信息，Harry跟他分别从基地的两条走廊突破进中间房间的保险箱，他在掐断一个持枪守卫的脖子时暗暗希望Harry那条没有安排自己这条那么多的兵力。可惜Merlin非常贴心的告诉他，黑进的摄像头显示贵妇好像两边都通了气，他们在酒会后特意增加了兵力把守。

 

Eggsy不知道其他的骑士会不会在每一次任务中都觉得这是自己的最后一次，也许是因为他还年轻所以小题大做不可避免，可是这次他能听见子弹在耳边擦过的呼啸，他的伞又一次在打斗中断成两截，Merlin好像也屏住了呼吸没有新的命令，Eggsy忍不住想到，哇，这大概是最后一次了，Harry。

 

噢，Harry。

 

Eggsy意识到Harry还在另一条走廊上，他打开他们之间的通讯线路，他有句话要跟Harry说，他一直在等一个合适的机会。

 

Eggsy确定了，他不是在做梦。Merlin在紧急关头篡改了基地循环系统的流通气体成分，他跟Harry及时带上了防毒面具，他们在放置保险箱的房间又见到了对方。Harry看起来像是从地震废墟中爬出来一样全身上下灰扑扑，Eggsy唯一能看见的颜色就是他脸上手上新鲜的血，大部分应该是敌人的，可是左边眉毛上那一道一定是属于Harry的。

 

Eggsy想冲过去踮脚亲吻他的血。可惜Harry用眼睛对他说，我们还有一份机密文件要偷呢。

 

Eggsy低头看自己的双手，血迹已经洗干净了，骨节处的淤青还在。他已经醒来了十分钟，Harry为什么还没有出现在卧室门口，浑身上下不着一物的享受他紧紧跟随的目光。就算Harry跟他讲过，直勾勾盯人不礼貌。

 

任务完成后他们直接回家了，Harry的家。Harry没有分给他一个房间，倒是把衣帽间空出来了三分之一给他。Eggsy没有多少衣服需要端端正正的挂着，出任务时的西装都放在了Kingsman基地里，所以现在这个房间的地板上堆满了他的运动外套跟连帽衫。而此刻Eggsy内心里无比庆幸他的邋邋遢遢。

 

他的手摸索着解着Harry的皮带，而他的嘴终于如愿以偿的尝到了Harry血的味道。是甜的，Eggsy喜滋滋的决定，还有好闻的硝烟味儿，猛地吸一口能把嗓子堵住的那种。

 

“你真是教给了我不少坏习惯。”Harry嘴巴压在他脖子上开口。

“嗯？”Eggsy的手跟皮带搏斗了一阵后终于钻进了Harry的裤子，Harry的声音贴着他，好像是顺着血管传进他耳中。

“出完任务不去总部接受身体检查直接跑回来，这习惯不是你教给我的么。”

 

Eggsy想到这儿眯起眼睛笑了，楼下传来若隐若现的音乐声。他套上染血的衬衣，光着脚下了楼。

 

_“Two drifters, off to see the world._

_There is such a lot of world to see.”_

 

书房的阳台门开着，伦敦大概已经很靠近晨昏线，天色已经由深蓝转成干净的浅蓝，Harry微趴在阳台栏杆上，手里有一只烟。

 

Eggsy没见过Harry抽烟，他一直以为绅士们哪怕在公学胡闹的日子里，也不会去碰有害健康的东西。而现在Harry的样子，就像他已经这么拿烟拿了一辈子。

 

_“Moon river, wider than a mile._

_I’m crossing you in style someday.”_

 

“嗨，dream maker。”Eggsy用最低的音量开口说道，希望Harry听见，又希望他能混迹于音乐声中，让Harry听不到。

 

但是Harry转过头来，回答他道，“嗨，you heart breaker。”

 

Eggsy觉得自己眼睛湿了，他小心翼翼地调整呼吸，向Harry走去，“我有点嫉妒这只烟。”

 

现在他跟Harry面对面站着，Harry的眼睛里有黑夜最后一刻带不走的光，眉头上的伤口新鲜，他吸烟的时候脸颊上没什么动作，吐烟的时候微微笑了，“我向你保证可没这个必要。”然后他把烟递给Eggsy，“我见过你抽烟。”

 

“嗯？”Eggsy觉得眼前这个男人简直是个奇迹，他是怎么与他只在心中说出口的语句对话的。

 

“有次任务我路过你继父的家，那是你要去陆战队报道的前一晚，你在门外抽烟。”

 

Eggsy一下子想起来，十八岁鸡飞狗跳的夏天，他倔头倔脑地决定离开就是最好的解决方案，结果还是被妈妈哭闹得口齿不清的电话叫了回家。这些好像都是上辈子的事情，做梦的感觉又回来了。

 

_“We’re after the same rainbow’s end._

_Waiting, round the bend.”_

 

“我是在街上学会卷烟的，跟打架一起。”Eggsy冲着即将到来的早晨吐了一口烟，把烟递回给Harry。

 

“后来去陆战队就戒了。”Harry接过烟，又吸了一口，烟雾缓缓飘过他的嘴唇。

 

Eggsy凑近了一点，深深呼吸：“有的时候我真是恨你什么都知道。”

 

Harry的手攀上他的脸，像是要交换口中烟雾一般吻他。Eggsy爱Harry接吻时从来不闭上眼睛，有的时候他能从里面看到月光，看到满墙的枪，有的时候能看到他自己。

 

“别恨我，my huckleberry friend。”

 

_“Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker._

_Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way.”_

这次Eggsy看到了冲破地平线的太阳。

 

 

完。


End file.
